


Rich man, poor man...

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: KIPLING Rudyard - Works, The Man Who Would Be King - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Unovis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich man, poor man...

He's been most men, this man, tinker, tailor, beggarman, king: he's been  
south where the water buffalo graze the paddy fields, north to the hills  
where the mangos ripen.

And beyond. In snow, the world does not turn but falls. Time nails itself to the ropes. 

The king's beard was red. Fire sparked the colour of it, crimson gold: in anger he'd bite it down, the eyes of the great plain of his face lost as a boy's in the tumbled stones of a dream. Betrayal bites deep at a woman's hands, this man knows. 

This man lost his faith.  



End file.
